User blog:Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale/My Thoughts on the Balance Changes Coming (10/9)
Okay So after seeing the balance updates it's time for me to write my opinion about the balance change Sparky: Hit speed to 4sec (from 5sec), damage -15% Yes, finally a Sparky rework after many months. That is actually a slight dps buff for Sparky and Sparky might not be the trash can anymore but I still think her splash radius should be as big as a Freeze Spell Tesla: Damage +30%, hit speed to 1sec (from 0.8sec) The Tesla will now be able to one shot goblins which is great but when I used the calculator it gave me 83.2 if I increase 64 by 30% so normally Supercell will round it off so the damage could be 80 or 85 but I still think this card is trash and should receive a 30% health buff. (Nevermind after watching OJ minions will actually die in 1 hit from an equal level Tesla so that is actually a huge buff but I still want that health buff) Electro Wizard: Damage -4%, first attack comes 0.2sec slower Apparently, Electro Wizard is still too versatile so here comes another small nerf. This means the Electro Wizard will do 192 from 200 This means that Wizard, Musketeer and Electro Wizard can survive 1 extra hit from an Electro Wizard. His split attack nerf means that many cards will survive 1 extra split attack from him. His initial attack speed nerf is actually a big deal because of his fragile health and fast move speed could be the difference between the Electro Wizard getting a single hit on the crown tower or not (same with spirits). (This nerf also helps Sparky become Stronger) Graveyard: Duration to 10sec (from 9sec), radius to 4 (from 5), first Skeleton spawns 0.5sec slower, Skeletons spawn less randomly This is actually a buff for graveyard since the smaller radius means that you can place it in more areas and not run the risk of a Skeleton hitting the King's Tower. The duration nerf can help weaker players manage graveyard better. Cannon Cart: Hitpoints +5%, shield hitpoints +5% Well the trash cannon got a buff but do I think this buff is significant?. No, the only interaction this card will make is that it can survive 4 hits from a Mega Knight rather than 3 and some other small changes. I still think that this buff won't help the Cannon Cart that much that trash cannon still needs a huge buff Lightning: Damage -3%, radius to 3 (from 3.5) Congratulations Sharp Elite your wish was half granted and congratulation Gleen you got your nerf. Since the Lightning's radius is reduced from 3.5 to 3 this means that you can place your Inferno Tower 1 tile closer than usual. I don't think that damage nerf is going to have any huge interactions with any troops but the radius nerf is going to be a huge nerf but I don't think that will make Lightning dead. Spear Goblins: Hit speed to 1.1sec (from 1.3sec) That is a great buff for the Spear Goblins you are basically increasing their dps by 20% which means Spear Goblins can chip much better and Gleen will no longer call them trash but this will indirectly buff Goblin Gang which was already a powerful swarm. Valkyrie: Damage +5% This buff is okay I don't really have much to say about the Valkyrie buff but at least Barbarians, Princess and sadly Dart Goblins will die to the Valkyrie in 1 less hit. Bugs Bandit, Mega Knight - FIXED: Bandit and Mega Knight dashing/jumping a shorter distance than they should. Well, that is a nerf for the Bandit and Mega Knight. Cannon Cart - FIXED: Troops occasionally stopped targeting the Cannon Cart and very occasionally get stuck behind a broken Cannon Cart. I got nothing for this but okay Inferno Dragon, Inferno Tower - FIXED: Damage not resetting after breaking through a shield (e.g. Guards, Dark Prince, Cannon Cart). That is a huge buff for the Shield Troops since all of the Shield troops were already underused, this Shield buff is most effective on Dark Prince and Cannon Cart Troop Pathfinding - FIXED: Troops steering towards an unexpected lane. Behaviour should be more as expected now. I got nothing for this but okay Conclusion ' I give this balance change a 7/10 Good but not Great Reason: Supercell has done a good job in keeping cards a nice buff or nerf. Like the Sparky, Electro Wizard and Lightning. However some of the balance changes like Tesla and Cannon Cart, I was not satisfied since those buffs are too weak and I believe that they need a bigger buff. Also they still haven't buff Guards, Dark Prince, Bomber, Prince, Cannon and Bomb Tower? they are a bit too weak. Finally why no Dart Goblin buff?! He has so much potential he just need some slight buffs like a 6% damage buff, 0.5 tile range buff and a 10% health buff that's it. Also no Furnace nerf?! '''What I want next for Future Balancing (The Most) ' '''Buffs for Guards, Bomb Tower, Barbarians, Giant Skeleton, Goblin Hut, Barbarian Hut, Tesla, Cannon, Elixir Collector, Wizard, Mini P.E.K.K.A, Skeletons, Tombstone, Bowler, Mirror, Clone and DART GOBLIN ''' '''Nerfs for Balloon, Goblin Barrel and Furnace. Category:Blog posts